1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to apparatus for deburring a cartridge inside and outside and more particularly pertains to removing the inside and outside burrs of a rifle or pistol cartridge after it has been trimmed to the proper length.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of deburring tools is known in the prior art. More specifically, deburring tools heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of for removing unnecessary materials from a workpiece are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, the prior art discloses in U.S. Pat. No. 4,468,829 a tool for cleaning and deburring spent cartridge cases by means of a cleaner at a first end of the tool used to clean the primer pocket of carbon and other residue remaining in the pocket is disclosed herein.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,653,157 discloses a cartridge trimming apparatus of the mini-lathe variety.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,813,827 discloses a battery operated, portable hand controlled cartridge case trimmer which indexes on the entire length of the case and permits resizing based on the total explosive expansion of the cartridge.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,860,453 discloses a deburring tool is provided having two sets of blades for use in simultaneously deburring the inner and outer edges of a piece of tubing, further including adjustment capability allowing the use of the tool in deburring tubing of different sizes, further including a cap recess cleaning tool, a cleaning brush and a base for mounting the deburring tool on a bench, table or the like.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,050,475 discloses an apparatus to recondition used ammunition cartridge cases in order that they can be reloaded and reused.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 306,123 discloses an ornamental design for a trimming and deburring tool for gun cartridge cases.
In this respect, the apparatus for deburring a cartridge inside and outside according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of remove the inside and outside burrs of a rifle or pistol cartridge after it has been trimmed to the proper length.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved apparatus for deburring a cartridge inside and outside which can be used for remove the inside and outside burrs of a rifle or pistol cartridge after it has been trimmed to the proper length. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.